Resistance
by tylerssecond2
Summary: It is 7 years after the events on FIM. Ponyville has been rocked by a massive war. Adolf Hoovler promises Wealth, happiness and power for all ponies, except for pegasi. Will all support him?


**Chapter 1:**

It is 7 years after the current events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

All of Equestria has been through a war known as the Great War; it was a terrible war that brought depression and poverty into Equestria. Equestria split up into separate city states It was the first equestrian war to use guns and other weapons. There were many casualties on every side. Canterlot won and remained the center of power in Equestria. Manehattan and Appleoosa joined together to form The United States of Amareica. I all the chaos, Discord, was freed. Discord, took the most dangerous part of the everfree forest for his own. Ponyville, being at the butt of this conflict, went bankrupt along with all of its citizens. Many stepped up to offer change but, one man was chosen as the Leader of Ponyville.

Adolf Hoovler.

Hoovler: Today, We end the tyranny brought upon us by the evil celestia. We, being the greatest of all Pony states, must be the most powerful! We must be in charge! Today, Our master race of Earth ponies and our unicorns, will end the evil pegasi's reign. We will rule all of Equestria! In Our past, The Earth Ponies were enslaved by the evil Pegasi to do their evil dirty work. They, who live up in Cloudsdale in luxury, taunt us. We have worked our whole lives and for what? Poverty? enslavement? Death? NO! We will rule Equestria as one master nation. SIEG HOOF!

Nazi Ponies: SIEG HOOF

Now when They say Sieg hoof, or heil hoovler, they would lift one of their hooves in the air, saluting him. A lot of people in Ponyville supported Hoovler, Not everybody though.

Twilight Sparkle's House. 8:27 A.M, March 12.

Spike was trying to put a book about the Great War back onto the shelf. But it didn't matter, Twilight had no visitors. Nobody, nothing. Her friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were all homeless. Only Her, Rarity and, Rainbow dash were not homeless. They were struck hard by the great war, and were protesters of it.

Spike: Hey! Twilight

Twilight: ….

Spike: TWILIGHT!

Twilight: just, leave it on the table spike.

Spike: What's wrong Twilight?

Twilight: Oh spike….Everypony in Equestria is poor and sad. It was nothing like it was when I first got here.

Spike: did you hear about Adolf Hoovler?

Twilight: Adolf WHOvler?

Spike: Adolf Hoovler, the New Leader of Ponyville. He promises wealth and happiness for all Earth Ponies and Unicorns.

Twilight: What about the Pegasi?

Spike: he said the pegasi were Sub-humans, That they were greedy and evil.

Twilight: What? That's not right!

Spike: His men have already beaten and robbed some pegasi in ponyville. Some pegasi are being questioned and jailed.

Twilight: that's awful! I hope Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are okay!

Spike: Fluttershy is fine as far as I know. Rainbow dash is falling under suspicion. She is planning on fleeing to cloudsdale. But Hoovler has fixed up Ponyville, he is giving the homeless houses and expanding our military.

Twilight: I suppose that is okay, but the Pegasi are our friends, they should be treated as such.

Rarity's workshop, 2:17 PM, The same day.

Rarity was working on designing a new dress. She sat down and sighed.

Rarity: (sigh) If only I could make dresses like I used to. I-

THERE WAS A KNOCK. She answered the door and saw two Nazi officer Ponies.

Captain: Guten tag Miss rarity. May we come in?

Rarity: Of course Darling! Please… (uses magic to give two chairs to her customers) sit.

Captain: We, Ms. Rarity, Require Uniforms for the soldiers. Here are the designs.

The captain handed over the designs, Grey, Four pockets, black buttons, epaulettes. Rarity loved them

Rarity: it would be an honor to make these, thank you Captain….

Captain: Hoovdrich.

Rarity:….Captain hoovdrich. Thank you.

Rarity would seal her fate making uniforms for the Nazi Ponies, but we all make mistakes, not fatal ones however.

Next chapter:

?: Fluttershy! What Happened!

d


End file.
